Tales of a shy geeky nerdy dog loving freak
by diamondflames554
Summary: Kohana the daughter of Kiba and Hinata starts her life as a ninja,but she has to deal with the most stupid boy ever on her genin squad, and she has a crush on someone she doesn't expect, and add the fact that her sensei is the most lazy ninja ever, oh fun
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first fan fiction so please be nice, please. Tell me if you have any suggestions **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the O/Cs **

"W-W-What is that?" I stuttered as I saw a gray object flying towards me, I realized that it was a rock one second too late. Suddenly I felt a pain in my forehead and the rock at my feet. My friend was there we were training at the time since tomorrow is the graduation test.

"Who threw that you could have killed Kohana?" Akiko screamed "Come out here and show yourself, like a true shinobi."

Then out of the bushes the Hokages kid came out, Yukio." I don't have to do anything you say Uchiha!" He exclaimed. "And for you Inuzuka learn how to duck you, quiet, geeky, shy, nerdy, dog loving freak." He spat at me.

Then big brothers to the rescue, Akikos big brother came up and stood behind her, and mine with his nin dog behind me.

"What did you just say to my little sister?" Ichiro , my big brother, yelled.

"I'm sorry I messed up, I forgot ugly." Yukio snarled

Then I lost all control that I had see usually im quiet and shy and did I mention mobbed by guys every day, see just because my mom is from the Hyuga clan I get a ton of fan boys there sooo annoying. Anyway my traits from m fathers side of the family just exploded, I marched right up to him picked him up by the collar of his annoying bright orange shirt and looked him in is annoying light blue eyes. I then punched him in the face, then screamed "Well am I quiet and shy now NO that's what I thought." I screamed and dropped him to the ground, he hit it with a thud he was so pathetic he couldn't even land on his feet he landed flat on his butt.

"I'm going to tell my dad, and then he will ban you from the academy and you will never become a shinobi, not like someone as pathetic as you could anyway." Yukio yelled

"Why you little, you don't insult my friend's tha- Akiko yelled but she was cut off by Yukio

"What friends? You have none you are just an ignorant anti-social b-" Yukio was caught in mid swear by his father dropping down from a tree.

"So you were saying, don't mind me I'm just here to join the conversation." Naruto said and looked down at his son.

"I'm done." Yukio said and looked down at the ground knowing he was caught.

"Well if you say so, I'll answer any questions you probably have, yes I heard that whole conversation, yes I saw you throw the rock at Kohana, yes you are in major trouble, yes I saw Kohana punch you, which was a very good punch by the way I suggest you go see Sakura Uchiha if you want any help" I blushed tomato red. Naruto continued "Let's see where was I, oh yeah, no, no one is getting banned from the academy, yes we are going to talk about this more at home, no Kohana is not in any trouble, and no I have not decided how long I am going to ground you for, is that clear?" Naruto finished.

Everyone except Yukio nodded their head.

"I'm sorry Yukio I did not quite catch that you could you repeat for me?" Naruto said

Yukio didn't say anything he just sat there and pouted.

"Yukio answer me." Naruto commanded

"Yes its clear dad can we leave now?" Yukio asked

"Not till you apologize." Naruto said in a sing songy voice.

"Fine" Yukio huffed angrily. "Kohana I'm sorry for every insult I said to you and for throwing a rock at you, and I'm sorry insulted you Uchiha."

Kohana looked at Akiko who shrugged. Kohana drew air to speak her voice was quiet again "I-I-I-I'm sorry I punched y-" she was interrupted by Naruto.

"There's no need to apologize, Kohana, he had it coming." Naruto said softly

"Why don't you use a soft tone with me?" Yukio complained

"Because I can never get things through your thick skull if I don't yell." Naruto yelled and smacked Yukiko upside the head.

"Oooooooooowwwwwwwww" Yukio whined.

"I didn't hit you that hard compared to what Sakura Uchiha would have done to you it was a light tap." Naruto laughed, and then rolled his eyes "You're such a drama queen." Naruto added

"Am not!" Yukio protested.

"Oh I'm sorry with all of your complaining I thought you were a girl, oh no not a girl like Kohana and Akiko, no more like as over dramatic as a fan girl." Naruto laughed

"I'm sorry to interrupt the John Lennon show, but can we leave now?" Yukio asked.

"Well this is probably the last bit of fun you will have in a while since you will probably be in your room for a while." Naruto said his voice was serious now.

"Fine whatever just get me away from this torture you are calling fun." Yukio huffed angrily.

"Gosh someone is angry today.' Naruto said sarcastically "Can't guess why." He added just as sarcastic.

Akiko, her big brother, my big brother, and I watched them walk off. As soon as they were out of sight we started cracking up for about twenty minutes straight. Ten minutes in the laughter Sakura and Mom arrived and five minutes past that Sasuke and dad arrived , by then we were on the ground rolling back and forth holding their sides. We still laughed another five minutes past that.

"Should we tell them that we are here?" Sasuke asked

"No we should see how long it takes." Dad answered

Akiko and her big brother were first to get up when they heard that.

"Hey you guys get up our parents are looking at us like we are crazy , I mean we are completely crazy but we don't need people thinking that." Akiko laughed.

Which of course made everyone even Sasuke laugh harder. After about five minutes of that Sasuke was the first to stop laughing then everyone else stopped gradually after that.

My dad and Sasuke were looking at Akiko and me disapprovingly. Sasuke pulled Akiko away to a different part of the training field, dad just kept giving me that look that look that made me feel so guilty I just wanted to cry. I had never really got into real trouble before, he gave me that look until I was just about to crack and break down in tears.

"Look at the time." He commanded

I looked up at the sky and looked at the sun, oh crap I thought the sun was going down I was late they told me that I had one hour after the academy let out. I looked straight down at the ground and didn't speak.

"It is okay you probably reasonable explanation why you were not home on time." Dad said his voice was stern and I could tell from the tone of it that he was not excepting me to have an explanation, but I did.

"U-U-U-U-U-Um I h-had a-a rock t-t-hrown at me by Yukio, and apperantly according to him I don't k-k-know how to d-d-duck and that I'm a-a ugly quiet s-s-shy geeky nerdy d-d-dog loving freak." I stuttered more than usual the truth is the insult Yukio offended me with made my self-esteem plummet into the negatives

"HE SAID AND DID WHAT" Sasuke and dad yelled at the same time.

**A/N: Do you want me to make another chapter? Don't forget to review please and please be nice this is my first story…. THANKS FOR READING **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm sorry this took so long to get out, I have been busy with school and what not, anyways, Kohana do you want to be the disclaimer.**

**Kohana: S-s-sure u-um diamondflames554 does not o-own a-anything**

**Me: Good job now on with the story**

"Y-y-yeah u-u-um it's n-n-not a huge d-d-d-deal though." I said looking towards the ground. I wonder if dad could tell I was lying, because if he could tell he would know I was lying through my teeth.

Dad gave me a disbelieving look. "We will talk about this more at home you aren't in any trouble."

"Y-yes dad." I said still looking down at the ground.

"I'm going to talk to Sasuke about this go home and help your mom with dinner or something." Dad ordered

"Y-y-yes dad." I was still looking down at the ground.

I walked over to my mom and Akikos mom I was so glad to see Akiko was walking in the same direction. Akiko ran to catch up with me, when she caught up to me she had a concerned look on her face, suddenly I realized that I still had a scared look on my face. I changed the look to happy one, she still looked concerned though, I guess she can tell the look is fake I thought.

"Is your dad mad at you?" Akiko asked.

"No why is your dad mad at you , well my dad was mad a first but then he cooled down after I explained, at first my dad stared at me with the guilty stare he stopped right before I was about to break down in tears." I stated I didn't stutter because I only stutter around people I am not comfortable around, or if I am really scared or worried at the time or if I am talking or sparing in front of other people.

"My dad was fuming he was barely going to let me finish explaining, he gave me that look of I'm going to have mom smack you upside the head, I almost broke down in tears, but then when I told him the part where I stuck up for you he seemed really proud then he patted me one the back, then he said that's my girl, he has said that's my boy to my brother but he never said that's my girl to me." Akiko finished. "Oh and I also told him every tiny detail of your punch I used my sharingan to watch it, and I especially went over the part where the hokage complimented it, and the part where the hokage said that you should train under my mother to help you with your punching and kicking and dad said that that was a great idea." Akiko added

"You did what, there was a reason I never told my dad about my punch and definitely not about the hokage complimenting it." I said outraged I saw the look on her face and sighed "But its ok you didn't know." I added.

"Why didn't you tell your dad about the punch?" Akiko asked.

"Okay I didn't want him to end up expecting much of me and him being disappointed when he finds out that I can't accomplish it." I confessed looking down at the ground again.

"Kohana can you come here for a second?" My dad called.

"Coming" I called in my loudest voice possible which unless I was angry was not very loud. "Wish me luck." I whispered to Akiko.

"You don't even need it." Akiko whispered back

I ran as fast as I could to my father I was fast for my age at least that's what everyone told me. I was there in about ten seconds flat, it was only a hundred meters so that run wasn't good at all, then again I was worried and Sasuke scared me.

"Y-y-you w-wanted m-me d-d-d-dad? I asked geez I was stuttering way more than usual, probably because Sasuke was there. Do what mom said breathe in and out, in out, in out, well it was a little better.

"So you punched the Hokages kid in the face, and you spoke without a stutter in front of him, loud from what I hear, and you didn't tell me about this why?" Dad looked down at me. Sasuke just stood there pretending to be distracted by something.

"B-b-because if I did I was scared you may r-r-raise your e-e-expectations of me and that I won't be able to reach them a-a-a-and that I would disappoint you." I was so scared of crying that I pulled my bangs in front of my eyes. Dad clearly noticed it to because he didn't move my bangs back behind my ears, like he usually did.

"Kohana the only way you could disappoint me is if you didn't try your best." Dad ruffled my hair

"Oh" I said my vision was blurred from the tears in my eyes, they weren't rolling down my cheeks, yet.

"You can leave and go talk to Akiko about this conversation you were probably going to anyway." Dad said

"Thanks" I said. I ran as fast as I could away from Sasuke. By the time I got out back tears were rolling down my cheeks, I was running so fast I couldn't stop I was about to run into mom, luckily Akiko grabbed me by the hood of my hoodie before I ran into my mom.

"Thanks." I said looking at the ground, I was hoping that she couldn't see the tears on my face.

"You are crying what's wrong." Akiko asked.

"Nothing I'm just being over dramatic." I said between sobs.

"Okay then don't tell me what's wrong, at least tell me what happened." Akiko said.

"I ran there and your dad started to scare me so I was stuttering way more than usual, my dad asked me why I didn't tell him about the punch so I told him about how I was scared of disappointing him, and then I pulled my bangs in front of my face so no one could tell if I was crying, but he could tell that I was anyway. Then he said that the only way I could disappoint him was if I didn't try my best, and then I was told that I could leave and tell the whole conversation to you, and then I was crying and I don't know why, I'm assuming my mother is right behind me now listening to the whole conversation." I answered really fast I wasn't crying as hard now.

"Yeah she's right behind you and here come our dads." Akiko answered

I tried my best to clear my eyes of tears but my eyes were probably still red and puffy, so I used my bangs again they hid my eyes and a little under that to. I watched my dad approach.

"Come on, we are going back home now Kohana." Dad said as we left, I waved bye to Akiko her parents and her big brother, and didn't look back.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Yay yet another chapter who wants to do the disclaimer**

**Kiba: PICK ME PICK ME!**

**Me: fine you can do the disclaimer**

**Kiba: she doesn't own anything not even me *sniff sniff***

**Me: it is ok Kiba, pull yourself together what would you'r family think if they saw you like this**

**Kiba: Stop making me feel guilty, now on with the story**

**Me: Kiba hold on one second I have to give special shout outs, Ok Woodshrew thank you for your wonderful reviews and PM's they help, Jayfeathers Stick thank you to, and I won't forget you either twisparrowpottergames thank you!**

**Kiba: now can we get on with the story**

**Me: Yes**

I woke up in the morning, feeling very tired I got up took a shower, got dressed, and painted red triangles on my cheeks. Today is the day I get to finally become a ninja even if I am only a gennin, I thought as I rushed down stairs to eat an energy bar.

"Hi mom" I said as I flung open the cupboard and pulled out an energy bar.

"Kohana you'r father and I need to talk to you." Mom said her voice suddenly serious

I was surprised mom never ever got serious, so I sat down quietly. Dad came down the stairs and put his hands on moms shoulders.

"Kohana have we ever told you why you don't have a nin-dog?" Dad asked looking me in the eyes.

"Um well no, whenever I bring it up you just say that it is none of my concern." I answered.

"Your nin-dog that we had designated for you died, and other people in the clan needed dogs and I let them have them, it was my fault." Dad looked down at mom.

"It's ok dad you are the clan's leader it is you'r job." I said, looking down. Why didn't he tell me this before I thought?

"Here how about you go out to the academy, pass you'r gennin test and come straight back home." Dad said

"Sure but I have to go now or I might be late." I said as I got up and slipped my sandals on and ran out the door.

I ate my energy bar on the way deciding that I would throw the wrapper out at the academy. I finally made it there with ten minutes to spare; I threw the wrapper to my energy bar in the trashcan outside of the door, and walked in.

I heard clapping as soon as I stepped in; I nervously blushed and looked behind me no one was there. Then I realized they were all looking at me I blushed even brighter and looked at the floor. Akiko walked up to me and nodded her head to the far back right of the classroom, where I saw none other than Yukio, and he had a black eye. I blushed even deeper and ran to where Akiko and I always sit, sometimes Shizuka Yamanaka, daughter of Ino Yamanaka, she was adopted but she still has blonde hair like her mother's. She has tons of adoring fanboys and when they are not squeeling over Akiko and I they are squelling over her. Her brother, Fumitake Yamanaka, sometimes sits over he is adopted to, unlike his sister he dosen't have any fans at all. No one really pays any attention to him, he has short black hair and bright, warm, welcoming, adorable, blue eyes. I may have a crush on him, but I'm not a fangirl.

"Um Kohana are you listening to me, hello, earth to Kohana….." Fumitake said as he waved his hand in front of his face.

"What?" I ask.

"Fanboy alert!" Fumitake said, as he sat down.

All of a sudden I heard screams of "Akiko, Shizuka, and Kohana."

"Is it true, did you actually punch Yukio in the face, Kohana-chan?" Was just one of their favorite yells today.

After about five minutes of this Akiko cracked, usually she was calm and collected but she had her mother's temper.

"**SHUT UP AND GO AWAY BEFORE I SPLIT YOUR FACE IN HALF LIKE AN EGGSHELL, AND AFTER THAT KOHANA CAN GIVE YOU ALL BLACK EYES!"** Akiko yelled.

After that all of the fanboys cleared out fast. Akiko's temper was legendary just like her mothers. Besides they don't want the same treatment that Yukio got. Finally I was called, and I walked to the exam room.

"Kohana all you have to do is create at least three clones." Sensei instructed

I sweat dropped, "What!" I exclaimed "That's all you want, what kind of clone like a shadow clone?"

"Just a normal clone." He said.

Long story short I passed with flying colors.

"The senseis will be assigned tomorrow is that clear?" sensei asked. Everyone nodded their head in reply. "Good class is dismissed."

I dashed out of the door and ran to the door I was at home in no time. I walked in the doorway and slipped off my sandals. I arrived in the kitchen I saw my mother my father and surprisingly my brother was there to, they were just smiling. "What are you guys up to?" I asked.

Then my father left the room and came back with an Inuzuka nin dog she was completely black with white markings where dads nin dog, Akamaru, had his brown markings. "For you" was all dad said as he handed the dog to me, I held her in my arms and snuggled up close to her.

"Thank you so much" was all I could say as I held the puppy close to me, I carefully put her on the inside of my jacket where her head stuck out and paws stuck out to that how dad said he used to carry Akamaru.

That night when I crawl into bed I felt something snuggle up close to my face when I opened my eyes I saw _my_ nin dog curled next to me. She opened her eyes and licked my nose after that we both drifted off into nice easy sleep.

**A\N: Sorry this took so long to get out! Please tell if you hve any suggestions please review! THANKS FOR READING!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: sorry for the wait I own nothing**

I woke up and saw my dog right next to me I smiled down at her "Rea?" I asked rubbing behind her ears.

The bi color dog looked up at me and yipped nuzzling her head against my hand.

"Do you like that name?" I questioned "it means rare I'm naming you that because you give me a boost of confidence and that's rare." I wasn't lying either this small dog made me feel great about myself.

I watched as the dog grabbed my headphones attached to my mp3, which looked just like an iPod but it was cheaper, in her mouth and brought them over to me. I raised my eyebrows and pulled out a black hoodie with white fur like the one dad used to have. Rea yipped happily and I found a pair of pants made out of jean like material. I threw them all on pulling the headphones and stuffing my mpe3 in my pocket around my neck and tying my konah headband around my right leg. The jeans were tight but not too tight and my hoodie pulled together the look, almost punk rock, **almost**.

I ran downstairs to finish getting ready and I grabbed my dog slipped on a new pair of boots and ran out of the door. I looked at my dog in my arms and said "like the clothe change?" and continued running to the academy.

I ran in the door and I almost slipped I walked back to where akiko sat "I feel good about myself the dog's name is Rea." I announced ignoring the stares I was getting.

"Kohana?" akiko asked looking around to me

"Yeah."

"Is the clothe change a result from the boost of confidence?" she asked

"Yeah"

"They look good on you." She complimented looking into my eyes I never noticed the way her eyes shimmered in the light- wait what was I saying I did not have a crush on my best friend no because I like Fumitake right, right. I'm not so sure anymore I looked over at him his blue eyes seemed duller than before and his tan skin didn't look as much like sunshine.

"thanks." I said confidence still radiating off of me, I was debating inside myself whether I was lesbian.

"Kohana I might be lesbian." Akiko admitted sounding ashamed.

"I think I am too because I was evaluating Fumitake and he didn't seem to have that pop or the glow radiating off of him that he used to." I said.

"Oh…. Kohana?" akiko asked for about the fiftieth time that day.

"Yeah?" I acknowledged whispering because sensei had called for attention and was uselessly rambling on about how we need to be responsible now that we were ninjas.

"I know that if we aren't straight we have each other my dad won't be all disappointed because if I were to have kids they wouldn't be uchihas anyway, and mom respects people for who they are same with your parents." Akiko said

"Yeah this is just so confusing it's confusing and no one gets it but luckily I have a confidence boost to help get me through the time." I said petting the dog in my lap.

"Yeah and I have you." Akiko said putting her head on the desk and almost falling asleep.

"Plus we don't have to deal with fan boys." I said yawning

Sensei took that time to announce teams he went through the whole list then said "and team kill is Kohana, Akiko and Yukio." He concluded.

I looked at my raven haired friend "well at least we have each other."

…

I was waiting for new my sensei in comfortable silence when he jumps out of a tree and says "I am Shikamaru Nara you can just say Shika sensei if you want though because I know how troublesome my name is." He's a tall man and has a bit of a slouch to him he has a cigar hanging loosely in his mouth and a pineapple like ponytail on his head. Oh wait I know him he's friends with mom and dad.

Shikamaru actually takes time to look down at us "oh wait I know you guys never mind with the useless introductions and the tedious test I know you guys have had teamwork pounded into your heads."

I was going to like this sensei I thought smiling.


End file.
